Gagner sa confiance
by Aquali
Summary: Les années ont passé et Maximilien Pegasus est mort. Seto Kaiba, désormais âgé de 22 ans, rachète Illusion Industrielle. Il doit alors faire face aux incessantes accusations de la famille Pegasus qui cherche désespérément à récupérer l'entreprise. De leur côté aussi, Yugi et ses amis ont bien grandi -ou presque pour certain-.
1. La discrimination à l'embauche c'est mal

Salut tout le monde ! :D

Je suis fière de vous présenter ma première fanfic sur le manga** Yu Gi Oh** ! Yeah ! \o/

L'histoire se passe plusieurs années après la fin du manga.

Kaiba, Joey, Yugi et tous les autres ont désormais 22 ans. Ce sont des adultes parfaitement responsables... Ou pas. x)

Sinon Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kazuki Takahashi, à part Noah.

J'en profite aussi pour dire un petit merci à **Ookamishiro** qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur Yu Gi Oh. :3

J'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Gagner sa confiance**

**Chapitre 1 : La discrimination à l'embauche c'est mal !**

* * *

Un vent glacial traversa la pièce, balayant sur son passage les piles de feuilles qui recouvraient le bureau du jeune PDG de la Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba releva les yeux de son ordinateur et regarda d'un air las les feuilles tomber lentement sur le sol.

Le jeune homme jeta sa tête en arrière et soupira longuement. Depuis combien de temps travaillait-il sur son ordinateur ? Longtemps sans aucun doute. A vrai dire il passait ses journées à ça, à travailler. D'ailleurs, ce mot se trouvait justement à la première place de sa liste de vocabulaire, juste avant « Victoire » et «Wheeler est un minable ». -Oui, le dernier fait quatre mots ? Et alors ? Sachez que le grand Seto Kaiba fait ce qu'il veut !-

Bref. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il avait quitté le lycée, son diplôme en poche et depuis il s'était investi pleinement dans son entreprise, s'oubliant parfois au profit de son propre travail. Mais après avoir racheté la société de Maximilien Pegasus, Illusions Industrielles, sa charge de labeur avait grandement augmentée. Devant faire face aux multiples accusations et coups bas de la famille Pegasus qui tentait inlassablement de récupérer l'entreprise.

Il se leva de son beau siège en cuir noir et se dirigea vers la grande bais vitré entrouverte, qui s'étendait sur la totalité du mur, face à son bureau. Elle donnait sur un balcon aux allures de jardin, où au centre poussait un magnifique cerisier. Il posa sa main sur l'encadrement de la porte et passa sa tête à l'extérieur. Le jeune PDG sentit l'air froid passer entre ses cheveux bruns tout en lui caressant le visage. Cela lui fit un bien fou ! Mais il referma prestement la porte coulissante en s'apercevant qu'une fois de plus le vent emportait ses dossiers méticuleusement rangés. Il grogna dans sa barbe, puis se contenta d'appeler sa secrétaire pour qu'elle vienne ramasser toutes les feuilles qui jonchaient à présent le sol. -Comment ? De l'esclavagisme ? Oui et il n'en a pas honte !-

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un petit tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche, coiffée d'un chignon entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'amas de papier dispersé sur le parquet, tandis que son patron se rassit dans son confortable fauteuil. La jeune femme se mit à la tâche tout en maudissant tout bas son supérieur.

- Vous avez dit quelque chose mademoiselle Tasaragi ? demanda Kaiba sans décrocher son regard d'un nouveau dossier.

- Non, rien du tout monsieur Kaiba, lui répondit-elle en grinçant des dents.

La secrétaire continua sa besogne en silence, sachant pertinemment que si elle protestait, il la renverrait ou l'ignorerait tout bonnement. Quant à lui, Kaiba vérifiait à présent la liste des personnes que son DRH en chef avait récemment recrutées. Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, au contraire. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout contrôler, de tout vérifier de ce qu'il se passait dans son entreprise. Son regard passa de nom en nom sans qu'il ne relève rien d'anormal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au dernier nom de la liste : Noah Hauphman Pegasus. En lisant le dernier nom de cette personne, le PDG sauta de son siège en claquant ses mains sur son bureau, faisant sursauter sa pauvre secrétaire. Il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il traversa les couloirs de sa boîte, furieux, sous les yeux étonnés de ses employés. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit la porte d'un bureau à la volée, plaqua avec brutalité une main sur le plan de travail, tandis que l'autre montra la feuille à l'origine de sa colère, à près d'un centimètre du nez du pauvre homme qui se tenait assis là.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! questionna Seto sans retenue.

- La… la feuille des derniers recrutements, répondit l'homme après avoir dégluti.

- Je sais bien que c'est la feuille des derniers recrutements ! se fâcha-t-il. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi il y a une personne qui porte le nom de Pegasus dans mon entreprise ?!

- Monsieur Kaiba, je… J'ai pensé que cette fois-ci nous pouvions faire abstraction du nom. Cette jeune femme possède un très bon CV. Je pense que cela serait une erreur de passer à côté d'une occasion pareille et de ne pas exploiter un potentiel comme celui-ci.

Le DRH sortit le fameux CV d'un classeur et le tendit à son directeur. Kaiba, sidéré par ses propos lui arracha la feuille des mains et commença à examiner le document en détail.

Noah Hauphman Pegasus, 21 ans, née à New York…

Il sauta quelques lignes pour en arriver à ce qui faisait d'elle « une occasion à ne pas manquer ». Des diplômes divers, de maintenance industrielle, d'informatique décisionnelle, toujours accompagnés d'excellentes mentions et une maîtrise de plusieurs langues étrangères. Le contenu impressionna le jeune homme. Elle possédait une telle quantité d'aptitudes ! Surprenant, pour une femme aussi jeune. Kaiba ne pouvait nier qu'elle était sans aucun doute une personne brillante, mais le problème était le même, il ne pouvait laisser un « ennemi » infiltrer son entreprise.

- Pour quel poste l'avez-vous engagé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix stricte.

- Pour remplacer Soji Nagashi, au département ingénierie et maintenance des équipements.

- Nagashi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, perplexe.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ? Vous l'avez renvoyé il y a trois jours.

- Mmh sans doute… finit-il par dire sans y accorder une réelle importance.

Le brun posa un dernier regard sur le CV de la jeune femme puis le jeta sans respect sur le bureau du DRH.

- Bien. Dans les plus brefs délais je veux que vous l'appeliez et que vous lui disiez que malheureusement nous avons trouvé quelqu'un d'autres pour ce poste. Est-ce clair ? dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Cela est impossible monsieur le directeur, osa dire l'employé.

Kaiba se stoppa net dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se retourna lentement, dévoilant un regard apocalyptique, accompagné de sourcils froncés à l'extrême et d'un sourire plus que crispé. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait aimé qu'on le contredise et que l'on discute ses ordres. Si ses yeux avaient eu les rayons laser de Superman, son employé aurait été carbonisé depuis longtemps ! Aussi ce dernier ravala difficilement sa salive et se ratatina dans son siège, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible.

- Pardon ?!

- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible. E… Elle a pris son poste au… Aujourd'hui… bégaya-t-il.

- Comment ?! s'écria Seto. Le numéro de son bureau ! Vite !

- C'est le numéro sept, au treizième étage…

Kaiba n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il s'élança avec vélocité en direction du bureau de la nouvelle employée, suivi de près par son DRH. Il ne pouvait laisser cela se faire ! Elle était sans doute déjà entrain de copier des documents importants pour les renvoyer à sa famille et il avait bien l'intention de la prendre la main dans le sac. Après les quelques folles minutes de course, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau numéro sept. Le jeune directeur ouvrit alors la porte avec fracas, prêt à la surprendre. Cependant, il se stoppa brutalement dans son élan et écarquilla les yeux.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Kaiba découvrit non pas une personne s'apprêtant à voler tous les fichiers importants de la société, comme il se l'était imaginé, mais une jeune femme avachi sur son siège, les pieds posés sur son bureau avec une vielle Gameboy dans les mains. Elle se redressa en vitesse sur son siège, surprise de voir quelqu'un arriver aussi soudainement dans son bureau. Le jeune homme, complètement sidéré la dévisagea de haut en bas.

Elle était de taille moyenne, sa tête arrivait à peu près au torse du directeur. Elle possédait un visage fin, des yeux bleu clair où brillait une lueur de malice. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur châtain clair auxquels s'ajoutés de beaux reflets roux. Deux longues mèches descendant jusqu'aux épaules lui encadraient la figure et à l'arrière, des cheveux courts remontaient en piques. Elle portait un débardeur blanc avec par-dessus une chemise à motifs écossais rouge et noir, et un jean clair accompagné de bottes marrons qui lui montaient en-dessous du genou.

Un petit sourire gêné s'afficha sur son visage alors que Kaiba retrouvait enfin la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et bien j'ai fini mon travail alors je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre un peu de bon temps…

- Je parle de votre nom ! ...Et oui ça aussi, depuis quand on joue à la Gameboy ici !

- Mon nom pose un problème ? dit-elle ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son supérieur.

- Noah Hauphman… Pegasus ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est un pur hasard ! Pendant que votre famille essaie désespérément de me faire tomber, vous vous retrouvez là. Comme c'est bizarre ! Quel est votre objectif ? Espionnage industriel ou tout simplement découvrir mon point faible ?! Que répondez-vous à ça ?! s'emporta-t-il de colère.

- Heu… C'est un pur hasard.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme vibraient encore de fureur et l'insolence dont cette femme faisait preuve n'arrangeait pas les choses. La dénommée Noah se redressa un peu plus, essayant de montrer une certaine assurance.

- Pegasus était le nom de ma mère. Si mes parents avaient su qu'il serait sujet à discrimination, ils ne me l'auraient pas donné. Et sachez que je pourrais porter plainte pour ça ! dit-elle en posant un regard déterminé sur le jeune PDG.

- Un procès ? demanda-t-il en haussant des sourcils. Des procès on m'en fait tous les jours et jusqu'à maintenant je n'en ai perdus aucun. Alors je vous déconseille de jouer sur ce terrain là.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, Kaiba et Noah s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun des deux ne se décida à battre en retraite, alors ce fut finalement le DRH, qui se tenait derrière son directeur depuis le début, qui brisa le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une pile de feuille sur le bureau de la jeune femme.

- Ce sont les deux derniers dossiers que mon prédécesseur avait laissé inachevé, répondit-elle en détournant ses yeux de ceux de Kaiba. Je les ai terminés.

Elle tendit les documents à l'employé, qui les examina avec attention pendant plusieurs minutes.

- C'est… C'est tout simplement parfait, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Kaiba.

Celui-ci arracha sans gène les feuilles des mains de son DRH et les examina à son tour. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait ces dossiers et il les avait enfin en mains. Soji Nagashi était tout bonnement un incapable. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait renvoyé. –Et oui, ça y est il se souvient de lui !- Alors peut-être que cette femme avait réellement les compétences pour le remplacer… Non ! Il ne pouvait songer à cette solution, à pactiser avec « l'ennemi » ! –Plus borné que lui, tu meurs !-

- J'ai terminé ces deux dossiers en attentes mais il y a encore beaucoup de point à reprendre dans le travail de monsieur Nagashi. Voyez comme je prends déjà à cœur mon nouveau boulot, alors je pense que cela serait une erreur de me renvoyer à cause de mon deuxième nom de famille, déclara-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Je le pense aussi, renchérit le DRH.

Seto ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours les yeux posés sur les dossiers, l'esprit ailleurs. Le PDG entra dans une telle réflexion, que l'on aurait presque pu voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- Et si cela peut vous aider à vous décider, j'entretiens très peu, voir aucun lien avec ma famille maternelle, assura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe et releva les yeux vers Noah.

- Je veux voir le reste des travaux de Nagashi, bouclés, dans mon bureau demain ! ordonna-t-il presque à contre cœur.

Il partit en un coup de vent, emportant les documents avec lui et en claquant la porte. Noah et le DRH s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Je crois que ça veut dire que vous restez, confirma l'employé.

- Oui. J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait me sauter à la gorge.

- Moi de même…

La jeune femme soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis elle ressortit sa Gameboy complètement rétro et reposa ses belles chaussures sur son petit bureau, profitant de l'absence de son supérieur.

- Au fait, dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là alors que vous avez fini votre travail ?

- Je suis censée finir à 18h, alors si je parts plus tôt je serais moins payé. Pas folle la guêpe ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir tout les jours entre elle et monsieur Kaiba… fit le DRH pour lui-même, en sortant à son tour du bureau.

**~oOo~**

Le jeune PDG regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 20 h passé et pourtant c'était la première fois depuis deux mois qu'il finissait son travail aussi tôt. Plusieurs fois il avait fait la promesse à son frère de rentrer tôt pour s'amuser avec lui et jamais il n'avait réussi à tenir ses engagements. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir faire plaisir à sa seule et unique famille. Il esquissa un sourire en imaginant à la réaction de son cadet.

Kaiba descendit les innombrables étages de sa tour, ne se séparant jamais de sa grosse mallette en aluminium. Il traversa le parking souterrain d'un pas rapide, faisant voler derrière lui le bas de sa longue veste bleu marine, et sortit d'une de ses poches un trousseau de clé. Il s'approcha d'une belle voiture cabriolet noire, qui s'illumina lorsqu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa clé. L'intérieur était luxueux et d'une propreté sans égal. Les sièges étaient en cuir, les vitres teintées et les accoudoirs aux portes étaient en bois vernis. C'était une splendide voiture mais qui restait tout de même sobre, correspondant parfaitement à son image. Il monta à bord et fit ronronner le moteur avant de quitter le sous-sol.

Il passa devant l'entrée de son entreprise, comme à son habitude, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il restait encore quelques lumières d'allumées. Sans doute des employés qui devaient finir leur travail. Mais quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. Là, juste devant l'entrée du siège de la KaibaCorp, une jeune femme était assise sur le trottoir, les coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains tenant ses joues. Il reconnut aussitôt sa nouvelle employée. Que faisait-elle là, assise comme une mendiante. Kaiba s'arrêta pile devant elle, ne pouvant laisser se détériorer l'image de marque de sa société. La vitre teintée de noire descendit doucement, dévoilant le visage impassible de jeune directeur. La jeune femme releva les yeux, visiblement surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? demanda-t-il, peu aimable.

- Quelqu'un devait venir me chercher mais apparemment il n'est pas venu. Ça fait 2h que je l'attends là… lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

- Ne restez pas là ! Je n'ai aucune envie de lire demain dans les journaux que la KaibaCorp emploie des clochards !

- Bah vous êtes gentil, vous ! s'exclama-t-elle, effarée.

Kaiba la regarda de haut en bas. Elle faisait peine à voir assise par terre. Le brun se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. Dès la nuit tombée, les rues de Domino devenaient peu fréquentables et dangereuses. Alors s'il lui arrivait malheur, retrouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer l'énerverait grandement. Après tout, elle avait prouvé quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle était faite pour son poste...

- Vous habitez loin d'ici ? l'interrogea-t-il dans un rare élan de générosité.

- …Je ne vous dirai pas où j'habite ! dit-elle en se reculant légèrement de la voiture.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

- Qui me dit que vous ne viendrez pas me harceler après ?

En entendant la réponse de la jeune femme, Kaiba se sentit presque insulté. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui sortait un truc pareil !

- Tant pis pour vous dans ce cas… finit-il par dire en remontant sa fenêtre.

- Hé non attendez ! s'écria Noah en bondissant sur ses pieds et en posant ses mains sur la vitre de la voiture. Vous ne connaissez pas le mot humour ?

Le PDG ne répondit pas et il se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'elle monte dans sa voiture.

- Faut croire que non… murmura-t-elle en haussa brièvement les sourcils.

La nouvelle employée monta dans la magnifique voiture de son patron et il démarra sans plus attendre. Bien que la jeune Noah n'habitait pas si loin que ça, le voyage lui parut extrêmement long. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux et aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche. Puis le véhicule s'arrêta devant un grand immeuble plutôt chic et Noah descendit.

- Merci, lui dit-elle en se penchant pour essayer de trouver le regard du brun, mais sans succès. Vous venez aussi me chercher demain matin ? demanda-t-elle alors en souriant.

Kaiba tourna aussitôt la tête et lui lança un regard strict. Noah sourit de plus belle, contente d'avoir réussi à le faire réagir.

- Ne soyez pas en retard Hauphman ! dit-il d'une voix cinglante.

- Oui patron, lui répondit la jeune femme, en faisait un salut militaire.

Kaiba soupira et se demanda s'il allait supporter encore longtemps l'insolence de cette femme qu'il verrait à présent presque tous les jours. Elle referma la porte et il s'en alla en vitesse, retrouver son frère qui l'attendait dans son immense palace.

Noah regarda la voiture disparaître dans la nuit puis elle rentra dans son grand appartement, récemment rénové. Elle souffla un bon coup. Sa première journée à la Kaiba Corporation était faite et cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire ! Elle s'avança dans son salon et s'étala de tout son long sur son canapé. Elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir de fatigue lorsque son portable sonna et la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité.

- Oui ? dit-elle en décrochant.

- Alors, tout marche comme prévu ? demanda la voix grave de son interlocuteur.

- Oui, j'ai pu intégrer la Kaiba Corporation.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant ?

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle d'agacement. Je dois gagner sa confiance. Mais ce mec est tellement antipathique et associable !

- Je suis sûr que tu réussiras. Je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en toi.

Le mystérieux interlocuteur raccrocha sans ajouter un mot de plus. Noah posa son portable sur sa table basse et se mit sur le dos, posant le dos de sa main sur son front.

- Je sens que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours… murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

Donnez-moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^

**o**

**Qui est le mystérieux interlocuteur ?**

**Noah parviendra-t-elle à gagner la confiance de Kaiba ?**

**Et lui, réussira-t-il à la supporter ?**

**o**

To be continued !


	2. De retour des Etats-Unis

Bonjour à tous ! :D

Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction sur Yu Gi Oh.

J'aimerai remercier **Ookamishiro** et **Nanadu33980** pour leur review.

Et aussi **Satsuki-tan** pour avoir mis ma fiction en alerte.

Merci beaucoup !

Ce chapitre (et le prochain) est surtout centré sur Joey, Yugi, Téa et Tristan, pour mettre en avant ce qu'ils sont devenus 4 ans après le lycée.

Maintenant place à la lecture. :D

Enjoy, m'sieux dame !

* * *

**Gagner sa confiance**

**Chapitre 2 : De retour des Etats-Unis**

* * *

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Noah travaillait pour la Kaiba Corporation et elle n'avait pas eu ne serait-ce qu'une minute à elle. La jeune femme maudissait à présent son prédécesseur, qu'elle avait fini par classer au rang des gros nullards. En effet, la pauvre employée avait l'équivalent d'un an de dossier à relire et corriger. Comment un homme pareil avait-il réussi à rester aussi longtemps dans l'entreprise ?

Mais tout ceci ne serait pas drôle, si son directeur ne venait lui aussi ajouter son grain de sel. « Hauphman dans mon bureau ! », « Hauphman les dossiers machins, les dossiers trucs ! », « Hauphman ceci, Hauphman cela ! ». Cependant, tout ça n'était pas si dérangeant à côté de ce qu'il avait osé lui demander un matin : « Je veux un café dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! » Un café ?! Et il était sérieux ! C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle n'était pas sa bonniche non mais !

Noah s'était demandée si toutes ses remarques désobligeantes avaient pour but de la déstabiliser et de la pousser à démissionner. Pourtant Kaiba n'avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'elle quitte l'entreprise, car elle lui fournissait tous les jours un travail excellent. Ou alors c'était juste la façon d'être de son supérieur, tout simplement habitué à mettre les gens plus bas que terre et à les décourager. Après tout il était comme ça avec tous ses employés et pas seulement avec elle.

Mais peu importe les raisons de son patron, Noah n'abandonnerait pas son boulot aussi facilement, du moins pas avant d'avoir accompli sa tâche. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'était jurée qu'un jour elle rentrerait chez lui par effraction et se ferait une joie de mettre du cirage dans son shampooing ! « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Après une rude semaine de boulot, la jeune femme avait réussi à obtenir son week end, pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle s'était réveillée le samedi matin, le cœur léger, sans avoir à penser à son job. C'était tout simplement parfait car elle avait grand besoin de se détendre.

Le soleil était haut, dans un beau ciel bleu sans nuage. C'était une belle après-midi qui s'annonçait. Noah marchait d'un pas calme, le long d'une allée de fleurs. Elle sentit leur délicate odeur lui chatouiller le nez, alors elle ferma les yeux et inhala un peu plus ce merveilleux parfum. La jeune femme sourit, tout en inspirant une bouffée d'air, en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Mais elle s'arrêta soudainement devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Des étoiles se mirent à briller dans ses petits yeux, tandis qu'elle colla son nez contre la vitre. Devant elle, se trouvait l'entrée d'une grande salle d'arcade. A vrai dire, c'était la seule et unique salle de toute la ville. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans ce genre d'endroit et pourtant elle adorait les jeux vidéo. Noah n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entra toute excitée dans la salle.

Il y avait des machines à perte de vue, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, proposant tous les jeux possibles et imaginables. L'immense pièce était bondé de monde, essentiellement des collégiens et des lycéens mais l'on pouvait voir à certaines bornes de jeunes adultes. Avec tout ce qui se présentait à elle, Noah ne sut où donner de la tête. Elle repéra tout de même une borne de jeu de combats qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Elle sortit une pièce de son porte monnaie et se dirigea vers son futur rancard. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire glisser son petit bout de métal dans le monnayeur, une main passa devant la sienne et inséra une pièce. Noah se figea, telle une statue, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Qui avait bien pu oser lui voler sa borne juste sous son nez ?

- Hé ! J'étais là avant ! protesta-t-elle.

- Il fallait aller plus vite, ma poule ! se justifia le voleur.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la poule ?!

Noah tourna la tête pour voir à quel genre crétin elle pouvait bien avoir à faire. Mais elle se heurta à un torse puissant et dût relever la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage, renforçant un peu plus son image d'infériorité. Il était grand. Il devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient sous les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les fenêtres. Il possédait de magnifiques yeux noisette et un sourire un peu macho arborait son visage juvénile, bien qu'il semblait avoir dépassé la vingtaine. Il portait un simple jean accompagné d'un t-shirt blanc et une vielle chemise noire était nouée autour de sa taille.

Ils s'observèrent pendant un instant. Mais Noah n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

- Rends-moi ma borne ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Désolé mais j'ai payé avant toi.

- Ecoute Machin ! Cette borne propose aussi des combats multi-joueurs. Si j'en gagne un contre toi je récupère la machine et toi tu iras voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Ça te va ?

Le jeune homme ne sembla même pas réfléchir une seconde, qu'il se décala pour laisser une place à Noah.

- Très bien j'accepte ! dit-il en souriant. J'ai pour habitude de ne jamais refuser un duel. Mais ne m'appelle plus Machin ! continua-t-il en affichant cette fois un air vexé. J'ai un nom et c'est Joey Wheeler !

- Je me fiche bien de savoir quel est ton nom car j'ai l'intention de te faire mordre la poussière ! déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils de manière très exagéré.

Joey esquissa un sourire et la partie commença. Une pluie de supers kicks, de coups spéciaux et de parade déferla alors sur l'aire de combat. Puis au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné, un écriteau « Game over » illumina l'écran de jeu et un cri de désespoir résonna dans la pièce.

- Noooon ! Pourquoiii ?! s'écria la pauvre Noah en s'écroulant à genoux, sous le poids de sa défaite. Ma stratégie de combat était pourtant parfaite…

- Je suis le meilleur, chantonna le blondinet en s'étirant.

- La vie est si cruelle !

- Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, rigola-t-il en lui tendant une main pour qu'elle se relève. Ce n'était qu'une petite partie après tout.

- Facile à dire, c'est toi qui as gagné, dit-elle en acceptant volontiers la main du jeune homme. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps…

- T'inquiètes, je te la laisse ta machine. C'est mon jour de bonté, dit-il en rigolant de plus belle.

- Non, j'ai plus le cœur à jouer maintenant…

- Bon allez, pour me faire pardonner mon comportement pas très correct de tout à l'heure, je t'offre quelque chose à boire, si tu veux ? Proposa Joey en souriant.

Noah le regarda d'un œil suspect pendant un instant, cherchant l'entourloupe. Mais le jeune homme avait plutôt l'air sincère.

- …Oui pourquoi pas. Au fond j'ai bien le droit à un dédommagement, dit-elle finalement.

Joey se mit à rire et il l'entraina en dehors de la salle d'arcade. Noah marchait au côté du jeune homme en souriant, sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait emménagé à Domino mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de sortir et de faire de nouvelle rencontre. En réalisant cela, Noah sourit de plus belle car ce Joey Wheeler était finalement la première personne avec qui elle irait boire un verre.

- Ça t'arrive souvent de sourire bêtement comme ça ? demanda Joey en levant un sourcil moqueur.

- Hein ? fit-elle en revenant à la réalité. Non, non, c'est juste que je me disais que tu étais mon premier contact humain, hors travail bien sûr, depuis mon arrivée à Domino.

- Ah vraiment ? Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi alors, dit-il en pointant son pouce vers lui. Mais au fait, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Recommençons depuis le début. Je m'appelle Noah. Noah Hauphman.

- Enchanté Noah ! Je suis Joey Wheeler.

Joey se tourna pour se mettre face à la jeune femme, puis il lui tendit une de ses grandes mains, abîmé, sans doute par un travail manuel. Noah esquissa un sourire et attrapa sa main pour la serrer. Désormais ils s'étaient officiellement présentés, dans les règles de l'art.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, traversant une bonne partie du quartier Est.

- C'est encore loin là où tu m'emmènes ? questionna Noah.

- Non ça y est, on est arrivé ! Tadam ! chanta le jeune homme en tendant ses mains vers une… une grosse boîte en métal.

- Oh… Un… Un distributeur, fit-elle, une once de déception dans la voix.

- Oui, la moins cher de la ville ! dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu m'emmènes dans un endroit plus… plus… qui fasse plus… hésita Noah.

- Dans un endroit qui fasse plus bar ?

- Oui voilà.

- Je suis désolé mais tu sais, en ce moment les fins de mois sont assez difficiles pour moi, dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

- Bah… Bah ce n'est pas grave, se rattrapa tout de suite Noah. Ça fera l'affaire, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne devrais pas être aussi exigeante.

Elle donna une petite tape dans le dos du jeune fauché pour essayer de lui rendre son sourire.

Ils choisirent chacun une canette et allèrent s'installer sur un banc, entouré par deux grands arbres, face à la route. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, passant par de nombreux sujets, pour essayer de faire plus ample connaissance. Le passage régulier des voitures rythmait leur conversation sans pour autant les déranger.

- Quel genre de job fais-tu pour être obligé d'emmener une fille à un distributeur pour lui offrir à boire ? Demanda la jeune femme en rigolant.

- Je bosse dans le bâtiment. Ça va faire deux ans maintenant. Je suis un peu comme un homme à tout faire.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours...

- Bah je m'en plains pas vraiment, dit-il en souriant. En fait j'ai quitté le lycée en cours d'année. Les études ce n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour moi. Du coup j'ai eu de la chance de trouver un boulot alors que je n'ai même pas de diplôme.

- Oh je vois.

- Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air de vivre plutôt bien ta vie.

- Moi je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus, à part de mon patron, finit-elle en marmonnant. Je travaille au département ingénierie et maintenance à la KaibaCorp.

Joey tiqua lorsque la jeune femme prononça le « mot interdit ». Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, à la surprise de Noah.

- Tu bosses pour Seto Kaiba ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Joey se lever.

- Désolé mais je préfère pas fréquenter des gens qui sont liés de trop près à ce mec...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, c'est pas spécialement contre toi mais j'ai mes raisons ok ?! Lui dit-il en serrant les poings.

- Mais c'est stupide ! On commençait à s'entendre ! Protesta Noah qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Les yeux de Joey tremblaient sous le coup de la colère qu'il tentait désespérément de contrôler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui travaillait à la Kaiba Corporation et cela lui avait amplement suffit. Cette rencontre avait laissé au fond de lui les souvenirs amers d'une humiliation et de la pire des trahisons. Ces souvenirs douloureux ne s'étaient jamais effacés de sa mémoire, comme marqués au fer rouge. Depuis ce jour il ne détestait pas seulement Kaiba mais tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher à sa personne.

Noah, toujours assise sur le banc ne comprenait strictement rien au changement brutal de comportement de Joey. Mais elle savait une chose, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille et qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais. Elle avait décidé qu'il deviendrait son ami, alors il le deviendrait ! Et peu importe les moyens !

Elle continua à le fixer droit dans les yeux, lorsqu'une vieille petite voiture se gara sur le trottoir juste en face d'eux. La vitre descendit dévoilant le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres.

- Tristan ? fit Joey surpris de voir son ami.

- Hey Joey ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Joey, fit une deuxième voix à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Le blondinet se pencha en avant pour tenter d'identifier la deuxième personne. Au volant de la voiture se trouvait un autre homme plus petit et à la coiffure extravagante.

- Yugi ! s'enthousiasma le blond. Ça fait un bail !

- Un bail, ça tu l'as dit ! lui répondit-il.

- Mais maintenant je crois savoir pourquoi on avait plus de nouvelle de toi, fit Tristan. C'est parce qu'il y avait une fille là-dessus, hein ? Petit cachotier ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en posant son regard sur Noah.

Joey ne comprit pas tout de suite l'allusion de son ami. Il se tourna vers Noah puis vers Tristan et recommença à nouveau ce petit manège. Tristan et Yugi sourirent de plus belle, mettant enfin la puce à l'oreille au blond.

- Ah mais non ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Non, non… Elle c'est juste…

- Enchanté charmante demoiselle, coupa Tristan en faisant un clin d'œil à Noah.

- Salut, je m'appelle Noah. Joey m'a tellement parlé de vous, dit-elle aussitôt en attrapant le bras de Joey.

- Qu… Quoi ? répliqua le fauché, en regardant la jeune femme s'agripper à son bras, ahuri.

Noah avait trouvé une occasion de saisir sa chance et elle l'avait fait. Devenir son ami par n'importe quels moyens voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire, même si cela impliquait les moyens les plus idiots. Peut-être qu'en se rapprochant de lui de cette manière, il pourrait apprendre à mieux la connaître et à ne pas la juger par rapport à son patron.

Joey restait là sans bouger, la bouche bée et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, extrêmement surpris par le comportement de Noah.

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Tristan.

- Mais non... Mais...

- On est content que tu t'entendes à nouveau avec une fille, fit gentiment Yugi avec un sourire sincère.

- Oui, Joey et moi on est... commença Noah, en cherchant ses mots. On est... Comme ça ! Dit-elle finalement en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du blond.

Joey avait beau protester, personne ne le laissait finir de s'expliquer jusqu'au bout. Et cette fille qui lui tenait toujours le bras, à quoi jouait-elle ? Etait-ce sa façon à elle de se rapprocher de lui pour le trahir ensuite ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Noah et en profita pour lui lancer un regard peu sympathique. Il s'apprêtait à la rembarrer, lorsque Yugi l'interpella.

- Au fait Joey, c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié.

- Un jour spécial ? Répéta-t-il un peu idiot.

- Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que c'est aujourd'hui que Téa revient des Etats-Unis ! Fit à son tour Tristan sur un ton réprobateur.

- Téa ? Etats-Unis ? ...Mais oui, quel nul ! C'est aujourd'hui !

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Téa Gardner était partit aux Etats-Unis réaliser son rêve. Tout au long de sa scolarité, elle n'avait cessait d'enchaîner les petits boulots pour pouvoir payer ses cours de danse. Aussi, une fois son diplôme en poche, elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire ses valises et acheter un billet d'avion à destination des Etats-Unis, pour devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être, danseuse étoile.

Lors de son long séjour en Amérique, ses amis avaient tous gardé contact avec elle et en particulier Yugi. A l'époque, l'annonce du départ de Téa avait bouleversée le jeune homme, qui dans sa tête, n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il serait séparé de ses amis. Mais le fait que ce soit Téa rendait la chose plus difficile encore car d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours aimé en secret la jeune et belle Téa.

Durant les premiers mois, les deux amis se téléphonaient régulièrement, s'envoyaient des lettres et des mails. Yugi était même allé, à l'improviste, rendre une visite à la danseuse. Puis, ils sortirent ensemble pendant un temps, pensant vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche mais ils furent vite désespérés par la dure réalité d'une relation à distance. Face à l'effroyable gouffre qui les séparait, ils n'avaient réussit à tenir émotionnellement. Ils décidèrent alors d'en rester là et de ne pas continuer ensemble ce chemin semé d'embuches.

Après cet épisode douloureux, leurs contacts se firent moins fréquents, sans pour autant s'oublier totalement.

A présent, Téa revenait pour de bon à Domino, après quatre longues années d'absence.

- Quand doit-elle arrivée ? demanda Joey.

- Son avion atterrira à l'aéroport dans une quinzaine de minute, répondit Yugi.

- Allez, montez tous les deux ! On vous fait l'honneur de vous escorter jusqu'à l'aéroport, rigola Tristan en faisant un signe de tête vers l'arrière de la voiture.

- Quoi ? Je peux venir aussi ? interrogea Noah, surprise.

- Quoi ? Elle aussi ? s'enquit aussitôt le blond.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Téa serra ravie de rencontrer ta nouvelle copine, fit Yugi en souriant.

- Non ! cria Joey à bout de nerf. Elle ne vient pas ! Et puis ce n'est pas ma petite amie, bordel !

Sa voix résonna dans la rue et un silence s'installa entre lui et ses amis. Yugi et Tristan le regardèrent, surpris de sa réaction si brutale. Ils se regardèrent puis redirigèrent leur attention sur le blondinet, mais cette fois en arborant un petit sourire sur leur visage.

- Pas la peine de faire ton timide comme ça, Joey ! Fit Yugi.

- Pas devant nous, quand même ! continua Tristan.

- Voyons Joey, fit à son tour Noah, continuant sur la lancé des deux autres.

Il fallait avouer que la situation amusait beaucoup la jeune femme, même si Joey restait assez réticent envers elle. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de se faire d'autres amis en plus de lui dans cette ville alors ça n'allait pas être un idiot blond, fauché et raciste envers les employés de la KaibaCorp qui allait l'en empêcher. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et elle attrapa le bras de Joey pour l'entrainer à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Non mais je rêve ! protesta le jeune homme, alors que la porte de la voiture se refermait sur lui.

La voiture de Yugi démarra en trombe sous un crissement de pneus et partit à toute allure à travers les rues de la ville. Ils étaient maintenant en retard pour accueillir leur belle danseuse étoile.

* * *

Alors ?

Seto Kaiba offre un gros câlin à tous ceux qui laisseront une review. :D

**o**

**Pourquoi Joey déteste tant les employés de la KaibaCorp ?**

**Yugi a-t-il enfin eu sa poussée de croissance ?**

**Noah réussira-t-elle à devenir amie avec Joey ?**

**o**

La suite au prochain chapitre !


End file.
